Porque ellas nunca tienen la culpa
by jono.seth
Summary: La culpa es nuestra, pero otra cosa es que lo aceptemos. Y claro, que culpemos al resto es cosa aparte.


Esta historia fue escrita para el concurso 'Humor!Fic' del grupo LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán, de Facebook.

Nombre: Porque ellas nunca tienen la culpa.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Personajes: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.

Frase: Errar es humano, pero echarle la culpa a otro, es más humano todavía.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico ni material con esto.

…

_Una mentira es como una bola de nieve; mientras más rueda, más grande se vuelve._

(Martín Lutero)

...

—No sé por qué tengo que hacer esto —gruñó. No era para menos, no todos los días se puede ver a Harry Potter vestido de hada madrina digna de cualquier cuento muggle, eso sin contar los brillitos. ¡Brillitos! Se parecía al vampiro de esa película que Hermione le obligó a ir a ver con ella.

—No supimos qué más hacer, Harry, lo siento —se disculpó Hermione. Hubiera sido muy creíble si no se estuviera riendo. Traidora.

—¡Se lo hubieras pedido a otro!, ¡a una mujer! —gritó esta vez. Ron había dejado la sala con sonoras carcajadas.

Y bueno, ¿cómo había terminado un muy varonil Harry Potter con un vestido rosa con alitas de algodón en la espalda?

Todo comenzó con una preocupada Hermione llamando a la chimenea de Gridmund Place.

—_Harry —comenzó—. ¡Harry!, ¡Harry James Potter, ven aquí!_

_Se escucharon ruidos de pisotadas, de algo romperse (que sonaba a un jarrón), unas groserías y, finalmente, un muy mojado Harry Potter con una toalla en la cintura agarrada con una mano, y en la otra, su varita. La pose de héroe no faltaba, claro. Cara de preocupación total._

—_¡Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Miró a los costados buscando a su amiga medio muerta y a un posible encapuchado listo para el ataque final._

—_Aquí, en la chimenea —contestó—. Por cierto, ¿qué son esas fachas? No puedes atender así a las visitas. Yo soy tu amiga, pero pudo ser otra persona. Rose, por ejemplo. No estás siendo un buen ejemplo._

—_¡Estabas gritando! —reclamó—, ¡creí que estabas siendo atacada!_

—_¡Pues no debiste haber estado paseando en toalla por la casa!_

—_¡Me estaba bañando! —se defendió._

—_¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre meterte a bañar cuando estoy llamándote? —Harry sólo la miró incrédulo._

—_Bueno, bueno, es MI culpa. Lo siento. —Suspirando, preguntó—: ¿Qué necesitas?_

—_Ahora, que te vistas, y rápido. Te necesito en casa. —Las llamas de su chimenea volvieron a ser rojas._

_No entendía qué coño había pasado, pero más le valía no hacerla enojar más de lo que ya parecía estar. Así que se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió, a través de la chimenea, a casa de sus amigos._

_..._

_En la sala de la acogedora casita ubicada en Londres muggle, se encontraban sus amigos. Ron tenía una cara de aburrimiento total, muy contrario a Hermione que no dejaba de hacerle ajustes a un vestido que tenía en manos._

—_¿Y bien? —preguntó. Su vista puesta en el vestido—. ¿Saben?, no necesito que me informen de cada paso en su relación, los juegos de roles suenan divertidos, pero no quiero saber de ello._

—_No estamos para bromas, Harry —reclamó Hermione—. Ahora ven y ponte esto._

_Hermione no podía estar hablando del vestido, pero las risas de Ron y la prenda tendida hacia él, parecían indicar eso._

—_No estás hablando en serio._

—_Lo hace, compañero. —El bastardo seguía riendo. Esto no le daba buena espina._

—_Veamos, ¿puedo saber por qué debo vestirme de princesa?_

—_Es culpa de Ron —se defendió Hermione._

—_¡¿Qué? —Al fin reaccionó Ron—. ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa?_

_Antes de vivir lo mismo, Harry volvió a preguntar. Al parecer, a Rose se le había caído su primer diente, y Hermione no había encontrado nada mejor que decirle que debía dejarlo bajo su almohada y, en la noche, el Hada de los dientes le dejaría unos Knuts a cambio del diente._

_¿Cómo terminó siendo culpa de Ron? Pues, cuando llegó a casa, y su hija le contó lo sucedido, él la alentó y le dijo que más le valía no dormirse o se lo perdería. Obviamente, Ron no sabía nada del asunto, así que sólo improvisó. Y ahora necesitaban un hada._

_Masajeándose la frente, Harry volvió a preguntar—: Bien, bien... ya entiendo. Lo que no entiendo aún es por qué debo vestirme de princesa._

—_Hada —corrigió, Hermione—. Lo siento, Harry, no tuve tiempo para nada, y tú fuiste la única persona en la que pensé._

—_¿No pudiste pensar en una mujer? —se quejó—. No recuerdo haberte dicho que mi fantasía sexual era vestirme de hada._

—_¡Harry! _

—_¿Esa es tu fantasía, compañero? Te lo tenías bien escondido, ¿eh? —bromeó, Ron._

—_¡Claro que no! —gritó un muy colorado Harry—. Es sólo que... que... ¡Dame ese vestido!_

Y ahí estaba, ante la puerta de Rose. Vestido de hada, con una peluca y con más maquillaje del que usaría su tía Petunia en un mes (y eso era bastante decir).

Entró y, ¡suerte! Rose parecía estar dormida. ¡Un momento! ¡Estaba dormida, ¿por qué estaba disfrazado? Gruñendo, se acercó a la cama, levantó el lado de la almohada que no ocupada y vió el diente. Más relajado, tomó el diente y dejó los Knuts. Misión cumplida.

Pero cuando trataba de huir en su pomposo vestido, una luz se encendió tras él.

—¡Hada! —Oh, no. Oh, no. Merlín lo odiaba, eso era seguro.

No sabía cómo actuar, si girar y poner la mejor sonrisa que el maquillaje le permitiría, o correr —con la posibilidad de caerse y torcerse un tobillo a causa de los tacones que traía—. Pero como si fuera la mejor solución, sólo se quedó quieto donde estaba, mientras rogaba hacerse invisible. O eso parecía.

Pero, recordemos, el mundo lo odiaba, así que no todo era tan fácil. Y para él, nada era fácil.

—¡Hada! —volvió a gritar. Salió de la cama y lo abrazó por detrás.

Harry estaba congelado. Su corazón latía rápido. Y más rápido ahora que Rose se iba poniendo frente a él. Una vez la tuvo abrazada a su pecho, no tuvo más opción que actuar.

—¡Pero si es la pequeña afortunada! —Su voz aguda no era para nada creíble, ¡pero era una niña!

La niña, feliz como nunca, saltó sobre él y rodeó con sus piernas los muslos de Harry, mientras sus brazos se agarraban a su cuello. Harry sólo evitaba mirarla a la cara.

—¿Estás bien, hada? —preguntó Rose—. Te ves pálida

_¡Es el maquillaje!_, gritó la mente de Harry.

—Sí, sí, pequeña. Ahora abajo, el hada tiene a más niñas sin dientes. Sin un diente, perdón. O dos... ¡no sé! —Ya se estaba preocupando, la niña no dejaba de verlo.

—¡No te vayas, hada! —rogó.

—Lo siento, encanto, debo irme. —Se agachó y la dejó en el suelo. Y la miró... ¡la miró!

La niña lo miró extrañada, hasta que abrió sus ojos bien grande.

—Tío Harry, ¡eres la hada! —Maldición.

—Claro que no, linda —trató con su voz más aguda aún.

—¡Sí lo eres! —gritó indignada. Y no podía quedar ahí, claro—: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, tío Harry se llevó al hada!

—¡¿Qué?

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione. La escena era muy cómica. Un Harry desesperado tratando de huir de las garras de la niña, y ella muy afirmaa a él, impidiendo que el 'impostor' huyera.

Ron volvió a reír.

Una vez con la niña ya dormida, y calmada gracias a otra historia inventada, Hermione llegó a la sala donde estaban Ron y Harry. Su cara no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¡Todo esto es culpa suya! —reclamó ella.

—¡¿Qué? —Y es que Harry y Ron no comprendían cómo era, nuevamente, culpa de ellos.

Ron se acercó más a Harry y le susurró (no vaya a ser que su esposa escuchara):

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, compañero, _errar es de magos, pero echarle la culpa a otros es de brujas._

…

Y... ¡fin!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me costó. u.u


End file.
